The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program for controlling an operation input to a display device such as a touch panel.
As an erroneous operation which occurs during operation of a display device such as a touch panel, there is exemplified a case of performing an operation input to a region other than a GUI component, such as a button, displayed on a display screen. Such an erroneous operation is generally attributed to parallax caused by displacement between a position of the displayed GUI component and a position of user's viewpoint.
As technology for preventing or controlling such an erroneous operation, there is disclosed, in JP 2009-187311A, technology for providing a boundary region between GUI components which are adjacent to each other, and, in the case where the boundary region is pressed, determining which of the adjacently placed GUI components the user is trying to press based on an input history of the GUI components. Accordingly, which GUI components the user is trying to press can be appropriately recognized.